


Teddy Bear Massacre

by yuraryal



Category: Free!
Genre: Halloween, M/M, makoto getting scared as usual. hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraryal/pseuds/yuraryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Special. </p>
<p>The inspiration for this one shot came from this: http://charmolypii.tumblr.com/post/100468397933/this-bear-is-so-cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, I guess...? :)

Halloween.

The day of the year when Makoto’s paranoia over the paranormal entities and the likes are on its peak. It has been a couple of months since Sousuke and he moved in together and it was their first time celebrating Halloween together. It wasn’t that much of a big deal but Sousuke insisted on celebrating this just like any other holiday all throughout the year.

This year’s Halloween, Sousuke ended up having a day of while Makoto went to the swimming school that he teaches in. When he was on his way home, he was praying to all the God that could hear him that Sousuke will never ever ever think of playing tricks on him. (Because apparently Sousuke, despite his uptight and observing behavior, can be so playful.

Sousuke turned off the lights in their apartment’s hallway the moment he heard the doorknob turning. With one last breath to himself, he hid under their bedroom door and unleashed this little bear that plays the Friday the 13th team song as it walks towards the dark hallway. The very same bear was cream in color, dressed in a faded overall with a Jason mask on its face, glowing red eyes, and a knife on its other hand. Sousuke tried to hide his teasing laugh from imagining Makoto’s face once he sees this but he chose to keep quiet and go along with the plan.

However, the moment Makoto opened the door, what Sousuke expected was different. At first he was thinking that he will just jump over the little teddy bear and run to where Sousuke was hiding or at least look for him, but what unfolded in front of him was way far from that.

When Makoto walked it, the first thing he wondered was Why is the hallway so dark? I thought he didn’t have work… his thoughts got interrupted when he heard the bear’s theme song playing in the distance. His heart rate rose, his skin getting paler by the second and he was already sweating. When he looked up, however things just got worse; What he saw from the distance are glaring red eyes on him as the bear’s background song got closer and closer to him. He was already frantically searching on the wall where the switch may be so he can turn on the lights but before he even got into it, his legs already gave up.

Sousuke ran out of their room the moment he heard a loud thud near the entrance of their apartment. Opening the lights on his way to the source of the thud, he saw his lover, Makoto Tachibana, sitting on the floor, his legs spread open, one of this arms resting on the top of his leg, while his fingers were intertwined in his messy green locks. Sousuke immediately picked the doll up, turning it off and putting it away before he levels himself to Makoto’s.

“Mako-“ a pair of two shaky arms reached out to him, pulling him into a tight hug. Sousuke’s hear sank when he realized how damaging his prank was to Makoto. He wanted to apologize right away, but he didn’t know where to start. He didn’t talk for a couple of seconds until the only resolve that he came to was to pull away for a bit so he can kiss Makoto’s forehead.

“You!” Makoto pulled Sousuke’s cheeks the moment he felt him moving away. He figured that that’s exactly what Sousuke will do so he anticipated this happening sooner or later.

Sousuke was confused as to wha was happening. When he let it sink down, he realized that Makoto got him half way and all he could do was put his forehead against Makoto’s .

“You got me there.” He whispered to him as he lovingly touches both sides of Makoto’s face.

“I didn’t. You really scared me!” He whispered, pouting along the way.

“I’m sorry.” He opens his eyes to look into Makoto’s eyes, kissing his lover’s lips as a gesture of apology.

“I’ll get you next year.” Makoto answers after the kiss making Sousuke smile as well.

“You have to try hard. Really hard.” He laughs again, earning a stern look from Makoto’s face.

“Or I’ll just pretend that you really did end up scaring me so you won’t feel that you didn’t really scare me.” He offered, Makoto pouted again.

“Ehhh-“ The green eyed man was about to argue back when suddenly the bear started moving on its own and as if by instinct Makoto immediately hid behind Sousuke, gripping both of his arms, already shrieking.

Sousuke didn’t say anything but laughed out loud, his hands engulfed by his hair; while his own legs gave up and he ended up falling next to where Makoto was seated.

“I got you this time!” Makoto let out a loud “MOUUUUUUU.” As a futile attempt to argue back to Sousuke but he ended up laughing as well instead while listening to his lover’s warm laugh.

Sousuke was being more childish and immature than Makoto and he realized that, but he didn’t mind being childish and immature together.

And with that, their apartment was filled with nothing but their loud, heartwarming laughs.


End file.
